Always Here
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Five year old Harry runs into a strange man with straw colored hair and forest green eyes. Something is peculiar about this man, and it leaves Harry to ponder. COMPLETE
1. Harry

A small boy no older than five followed his aunt and cousin through the halls of a fancy mall area in London. He had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. This boy was known by the name of Harry Potter. Harry wore a shirt that was three times his size, leaving the sleeves to hang down several inches past his hands. His jeans fit a little better, but they had a large rip in one knee.

Harry was out with his Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley because Petunia wanted to reward her son for getting a check plus on a spelling quiz. She promised him a brand new expensive toy of his choice, and they would stop to buy him (only him) a large ice cream sundae on the way home as well.

Dudley waddled beside his mother, holding onto her hand while Harry trailed behind them. The pudgy child kept sending Harry smug smiles. Harry would have felt fine about the situation except for the fact that he had even done better than Dudley on the test. Dudley had only gotten eight out of ten words right, but Harry had spelled all of them correctly. When he had told this to his aunt and uncle, Vernon only laughed and threw his newly marked paper into the rubbish bin.

At least Harry's teacher Mrs. Gregory had praised him. After all, he was the only one in the class who had gotten all ten of them right. Only now Dudley was being rewarded, and Harry was getting nothing.

"You wait here on the bench outside the store. I don't want you coming in and trying to steal things." Petunia said, indicating for Harry to sit down on a small bench outside of a nice looking toy store. Harry simply nodded, taking a seat on the empty bench.

Petunia and Dudley went on inside, leaving Harry to his thoughts. Inside he was feeling hurt. He wished that he had a mummy who would reward him for getting good grades, or a daddy who would carry him on his shoulders like Vernon did to Dudley. Maybe if his parents were alive then he wouldn't even live here. Perhaps his parents would live somewhere more interesting rather than Little Whinging.

"Hello there. Mind if I sit here?"

Harry was startled from his thoughts by a voice. Looking up, he peered into another pair of green eyes. They belonged to a young man either in his very late teens or early twenties from what Harry could tell. The man had straw colored hair that was sticking up at certain angles. It wasn't as messy as Harry's own hair, but it was certainly close.

Something about the man's eyes had Harry intrigued. They weren't exactly emerald colored like his own, but more of a dark forest color. The eyes looked very wise, almost too old for such a youthful face. The man was wearing a simple pair of slacks and a dress shirt, a few bags in his arms.

"I don't mind" Harry told him, scooting over to make room for this new stranger. The man sat down, placing his bags onto the floor.

"Thank you" He said. "My arms were growing tired from carrying all this, so I needed a quick rest."

Harry nodded in sympathy. The bags did look quite heavy. He wondered briefly what was inside them, but decided that it would be rude to ask.

"I'm Arthur" The man introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"I'm Harry" Harry greeted back, shaking Arthur's hand softly. Arthur's pale hand felt very smooth, but also really firm. He must have been strong then. For a few moments they sat in silence before Arthur spoke to him again.

"So what are you doing out here all by yourself? It's such a lovely day out. If I were you then I would be playing with friends."

"I'm waiting for my Aunt 'Tunia and Dudley to come back out. Dudley did well with his studies so he gets a reward." Harry responded glumly.

"But you've done good with your studies as well, haven't you? I can tell." Arthur said. Harry's eyed widened a little, and he stared at Arthur.

"How can you tell? We've only just met."

"Oh but it's quite simple to tell. I can see it in your expression, you have intelligence written all over yourself." Arthur said, smiling fondly when Harry looked down at himself, as if to try and see the intelligence.

"I _have_ done well. I even got better marks than Dudley. I don't get rewards that much though, because my uncle says that I have bad blood in me." Harry explained.

"Nonsense. Nobody from my country has bad blood." Arthur said. Harry found his words a little odd but chose to keep his mouth shut. Suddenly Arthur smiled brightly, reaching out to pat Harry on the shoulder.

"Since you've been such a good lad with your schooling, I have decided to give you a little treat." He said, reaching down into one of his bags. He pulled out a fancy chocolate bar. Harry's mouth watered at the candy. Sometimes Dudley would get such treats, but even Dudley didn't get that kind of chocolate often, because it was quite expensive.

"Your giving that to me?" Harry asked, mouth dropped open in shock.

"Of course I am!" Arthur said, placing the chocolate in Harry's lap. "Go ahead and eat it. You deserve it after all, Harry."

The child allowed a smile to grace his lips as he carefully opened the delicate wrappings of the chocolate. It tasted amazing, even better than the cupcakes that one of his classmates Nina had brought in for her birthday one time.

"Thank you" Harry said, remembering his manners.

"Your quite welcome." Arthur responded. Suddenly he looked at his watch. "I should probably get going before I'm late. The Queen is expecting me for tea. After all, England is always loyal to the Queen."

"You know the Queen?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Ah, yes of course. She's one of my most dearest friends. Listen though Harry, I must tell you something." Arthur said as he gently took hold of Harry's chin, forcing the young boy to look into his eyes.

As Harry did look into Arthur's eyes he felt something strange. Instant relief washed throughout his body. He felt as though he could trust this man with his very life, as if he had known Arthur since he was born. This man did not seem human at all, but something entirely different. Something powerful.

"_You _are going to do great things Harry Potter" Arthur spoke slowly, his calm words having a great affect of seriousness upon Harry. "Be proud of yourself always. No matter what your Aunt or Uncle tell you, never believe them. You're a smart, powerful, and intelligent young boy. Your parents would be very proud of you for having such a great mind. Remember lad, England will always be with you. Right here." Arthur placed his hand on the center of Harry's heart.

With that, Arthur stood and gathered up his bags just as Petunia emerged from the store entrance. Dudley was behind her lugging several different new toys and a big lollipop.

"Hurry up boy, we're leaving!" Petunia snapped. Harry quickly scooted off the bench. He noticed Arthur, who was just about to leave, giving Petunia a look of disgust. He shot one small smile to Harry before he was off, quickly disappearing into the crowd of people in the mall area.

Harry quickly discarded his now empty chocolate wrapper and followed Petunia and Dudley back out to the parking lot. He couldn't get Arthur out of his head. Who was he exactly? Why did he seem so strange? There was one thing however, that left him a little puzzled.

He had never told Arthur his last name, but somehow he had known it. The things that Arthur had said also left him a little bewildered. What on earth did they mean?

Suddenly to came to Harry, all at once.

_'Nonsense. Nobody from my country has bad blood'_

_'After all, England is always loyal to the Queen'_

_'Remember lad, England will always be with you. Right here.'  
><em>

Arthur was England. Arthur was his country. Harry subconsciously felt the spot on his heart in which England had touched. A feeling of pride suddenly washed over him. He felt a lot better about the day.

Harry smiled. He smiled the whole ride home. He smiled when Dudley ate a large sundae with extra chocolate sauce in front of him. He even smiled when he was sent to his cupboard for smiling too much.

England was with him, in his very heart.

**A/n: Hope you all liked this! Would anyone like me to turn this into a three shot, with two other chapters about England meeting Hermione and Ron to? **

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Ron

"Fred, stop hitting Percy!"

"I wasn't Mum, it was George!"

"It was not!"

"Boys!"

Alas, it was just another normal day in the life of the Weasley family. Today was an exciting day though. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were taking their children out to Diagon Alley for the day. The new Hogwarts term was coming up fast, and they needed to restock on some things. Bill needed new robes, and Charlie had to get a new Transfiguration textbook.

Whenever they went out shopping like this, the whole family always came. It was sort of a special occurrence. Money had been a little tight this year so they hadn't been able to make lots of outings. The good thing about going out to Diagon Alley usually meant that the children would get a little treat, like a chocolate frog or some ice cream.

Ronald Bilius Weasley held onto his dad's hand as the family walked towards a wizarding clothes store. Molly held Ginny in her arms, and the twins Fred and George stayed close by. They seemed to be bugging Percy, who kept complaining about them teasing him. Bill was having a loud conversation to Charlie about Quidditch close by.

They finally reached a suitable store that sold not too overly expensive robes and went inside. It was well for only a few minutes before Percy said he needed to go to the bathroom. Mr. Weasley would have to take him, as Molly was busy with Bill picking out robes.

"Percy and I will be right back. Charlie, watch the twins and Ron will you?" He asked, letting go of Ron's hand and putting a hand on his second oldest son's shoulder.

"No problem Dad" Charlie said. Mr. Weasley smiled, patting Charlie on the shoulder before taking Percy's hand and leading him out of the store.

Of course Charlie then went back to admiring some dragon pins that were in a bucket by the shop window, completely ignoring his other brothers. Fred and George took this as their cue, smiling evilly at Ron.

"It's a shame you wont ever go to Hogwarts. After all, only smart wizards can go." George said tauntingly.

"I'm smart" Ron said, puffing up his chest proudly. "Mum said I was since I learned my numbers fast."

"Arithmetic has nothing to do with magic" Fred told him. "That's only good for muggles and bankers."

"Yeah, how much do you wanna bet that your a muggle Ronnie?"

"I'm not a muggle!" Ron said, starting to get annoyed with his older brothers. Obviously they were lying, since Ron had done accidental magic before. His mum and dad always reassured him that he would one day go to Hogwarts like Bill and Charlie, just not until he was old enough.

"Hey, look George...there's a spider on Ronnie's head!" Fred cried out in mock horror. Ron, who was scared of spiders ever since the teddy bear incident with Fred and George, quickly began smacking himself on the head.

"Get it off! Please Fred...George help!"

Both the twins erupted into loud laughter. Ron instantly understood that they had been lying and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Your both the meanest brothers ever!" Ron howled, rising his hand to hit the closest twin, which was Fred. The elder boy dodged Ron's feeble attempt at smacking him easily, causing both him and George to laugh. Ron however, was having enough of it.

The five year old read head stormed out through the store entrance, not caring which direction he went in so long as he was away from his awful brothers. Everyone picked on him just because he was the youngest boy. They all liked Ginny since he was their only and youngest sister. Ron though...he was just another one of the countless Weasley brothers.

Diagon Alley was fairly crowded. Because he was five, Ron was small despite being tall for his age. He couldn't see over the huge suffocating crowd of walking wizards. Suddenly to Ron everything seemed big, loud, and frightfully scary.

_'Maybe I should go back' _Ron thought to himself. He did just that, quickly switching directions and going back towards the clothing store. After walking for quite sometime Ron realized that he didn't even recognize any of the buildings. He began to grow panicked, looking every which way for signs of his Mum or Dad, or even his brothers.

"DAD! MUM!" He shouted out. His voice was unheard by the quickly passing shoppers. After calling to them for a little while longer Ron really didn't have any other choice but to start crying. He stood outside of Ollivander's wand shop, quietly sobbing.

"Hello there lad. You look to be in a bit of trouble." A gentle voice said. The red haired child looked up to come face to face with a young man. He bore forest green eyes and choppy blonde hair. The man didn't look dangerous, but Ron remembered his parents telling him that you could never tell. The child was desperate though, so he decided he could take a risk.

"I-I'm lost" Ron said with a whimper.

"Lost? That's no good. However did you manage that?" The man asked.

"Well...my older brothers were being mean to me. I sort of ran out of the store, only now I cant find it!" Ron explained, feeling angry all over again at the remembrance of his brothers.

"Brothers...can't ever give you a break can they? I'm Arthur by the way." The man, Arthur, said as he shook hands with Ron.

"I'm Ron. You know my dad's name is Arthur to! Wait a minute, do you have any brothers?" Ron asked, using a fist to swipe away at his tears. Arthur laughed, green eyes sparkling at the mention of brothers.

"I most certainly do have brothers...older ones. They always teased me when I was a lad, and they still do sometimes. For instance, last week Seamus sent me a curse in the mail..." Arthur said, wincing at the memory.

"Oh" Ron said, blinking. "I'm the youngest boy in my family too. I have a little sister though."

"A sister? Well aren't you the lucky one. I expect you are all going to Hogwarts when you get bigger right? It'll be nice to have siblings there. They may give you a hard time, but no matter what your family always has your back. It especially works that way with brothers." Arthur told him with a wink.

"I sure hope your right." Ron replied, scrunching up his freckled nose in thought.

"I am" Arthur said. "Trust me."

"Okay, I guess I have nothing to loose." Ron said. "But since I'm lost I might never be able to find them again."

"Hmmm, that is a slight problem. Do you remember what the store looked like?" Arthur asked curiously.

"It was a clothing store...I think the outside was painted bright red, with new robes showing through the windows." Ron said, trying hard to think back on any other details. "I think there were also these blue bells on the outside, charmed to jingle whenever someone gets close by!"

"Hey, I think I know which store your talking about!" Arthur said, face lighting up.

"Really? Can you take me there Arthur? Please?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Of course! It's the least I could do after having such a pleasant conversation with you." Arthur told him. "It's a country's duty to help out all his people."

"What d'you mean by that?" Ron wondered aloud.

"Oh nothing...nothing at all." Arthur replied. "Now let's go back to that store!"

Arthur led Ron to the right store in a matter of only minutes. When they entered, they practically ran straight into a panicking Mrs. Weasley. As soon as she caught sight of her youngest son, she gave a relieved cry and scooped Ron into her arms.

"Thank heavens your safe! RONALD WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU JUST WANDER OFF LIKE THAT? You had me and your father worried sick! You be in for some punishment when we get home young man!" Mrs. Weasley instantly went into her yelling tirade.

"S-sorry mum. I didn't mean to get lost, honest. This man here brought me back though!" Ron said, gesturing up at Arthur, who looked slightly scared at Mrs. Weasley's earlier yelling.

"Oh..." Mrs. Weasley blinked. "Well thank you so much Mr..."

"Kirkland" Arthur said. "The name's Arthur Kirkland ma'am."

"Mum" George spoke up timidly. "It was our fault that Ron left. Fred an' I were teasing him."

Ron looked at his brothers in awe. Never before had they actually confessed to their wicked ways. The young red head caught sight of Arthur giving him a grin as to say, _'See? I told you brothers aren't all that bad.'_

"How many times have I told you to stop teasing poor Ronald? Be in for a serious discussion when we get home!" Mrs. Wesley scolded the twins before turning back to Arthur. "And thank you so much Mr. Kirkland. You have your gracious thanks."

"It was no trouble at all ma'am" Arthur said. "Well, I really must be going...I'm supposed to be meeting-"

"SASANA! There you are!" A loud, gruff voice shouted from the doorway. Arthur jumped about a foot in the air, going pale as he turned around to face another man. He was red headed, but his hair was more darker than the Weasley's. He also had Arthur's same shade of forest green eyes.

"Hello Allister" Arthur sighed before turning to Ron. "This is one of my older brothers that I was telling you about."

"So ya were talkin' about me behind my back were ya?" Arthur's older brother Allister said, coming forth to grab Arthur's slim shoulder. "Your gonna be sorry for that, runt!"

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley gasped looking at Arthur and Allister nervously. Scotland seemed to notice the Weasley family for the first time and smiled to them politely.

"Sorry about that Ma'am. I've got ta' teach my wee brother a lesson, so it's time for us to leave."

"No! Stop!" Arthur screamed as Allister proceeded to drag him from the store. Everyone else was watching the scene in shock except for Ron, who smiled brightly.

"Remember what you told me Mr. Kirkland! Brothers may be mean, but they always have your back!"

**a/n: I know this chapter wasn't as good as the first, but I hope it wasn't terrible. By the way, I think it's sort of obvious but Allister in my story is Scotland...lol. Gotta love brotherly love. **

**I'll add the Hermione chapter soon!**

**Please review! Btw, thank you for all the reviews of the last chapter!**


	3. Hermione

A small girl held onto her mother's hand as they entered the town's local bookstore. The girl's name was Hermione Granger. She had bushy brown hair, and teeth that were slightly large for a five year old. Today, because she was such a good girl helping her mom clean the house, her mother promised Hermione a brand new book of her choice.

"You go find a book dear, I'm going to look in the romance section." Mrs. Granger said, ushering her child toward children's chapter books. Hermione was very smart for her age. She could read big books that were far to advanced for the other children in her class. They often thought she was strange for preferring to read during recess rather than play on the jungle-gym.

"Yes Mother" Hermione said, obediently making her way towards the back of the bookstore. She couldn't decide whether or not to go for the old classic novel section, or the non-fiction history section. Both seemed so thrilling...

She decided to try and find a book about the history of London. It would be great to learn about the capital of England. After all, so much history had taken place there. They had talked a little about it in school, and Hermione decided that she would be able to tell more to her teacher if she read about it over the weekend.

Finally the small girl came across a fine book titled, London through the ages. Grinning, she tried to reach up and take the book. Unfortunately it was a little too high being all the way on the top shelf of the history section. Frowning to herself, Hermione tried to stand up on her tiptoes. She still couldn't reach it!

"Allow me to help you with that Miss."

A young man who looked to be in his early twenties reached up and grabbed Hermione's designated book from the shelf. Hermione stared wide eyed at the man. He had blonde hair that looked tousled by the wind, despite the weather actually being quite lovely out. The man had dark forest green eyes as well. They sparkled in delight at reading the cover of the book.

"London...such a lovely place. 'Tis the heart of England you know." The man said, a dreamy expression in his eyes as he gave the book to Hermione.

"We're learning about it in school. I decided that I want to know more." Hermione told him. "And thank you for getting my book for me Sir."

"Just call me Arthur, and don't worry it was no trouble." The man, Arthur, said. Hermione then noticed that Arthur was carrying a large amount of books.

"Do you like reading too? Well you must really, if you are in a bookstore." Hermione concluded the last part to herself. Arthur grinned.

"I most certainly do love reading. Books take up a good part of my life. By the looks of it you love reading too." He said. "This is quite a large book for someone your age."

"Yes well" Hermione held her head high. "Mother and Father say that I am a gifted girl. They said that the only reason other kids don't like me is because my intelligence is intimidating."

"So your schoolmates aren't that accepting huh? Don't worry, when I was a boy I had a rough time as well." Arthur told her with a look of sympathy. "Nobody believed that my fairies and unicorns existed so I was teased. Of course they just didn't look hard enough."

"Unicorns? Fairies? Do you mean that you actually saw them? I thought things like those weren't real. Mother says that it's all make believe fun for children."

"I-I can assure you that they bloody well do exist!" Arthur said, voice raised a little as he blushed. "You'll find out eventually...a few years give or take. I can just feel it within your veins."

"Feel what?" Hermione asked.

"The magi- I mean nothing! Don't worry about it." Arthur said quickly. "Anyway as I was saying...don't let people get you down just because they aren't smart enough to understand the magic of books, or fairies, or...other things. It will be much better in the long run."

Hermione watched Arthur for a moment. This man certainly wasn't acting much like a normal adult. Even still...there was something about him. Something that was good. She once remembered her Father telling her something about being able to read the good in people.

"I believe you" Hermione told him softly. "About the fairies I mean."

"Really?' Arthur asked, face brightening. "Thank you..er.."

"Hermione!" The brown haired girl laughed.

"Ah...thank you Miss Hermione Granger." Arthur said.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. "I don't recall telling you my last name."

"I didn't say your last name!" Arthur said quickly. "You must have been just hearing things Hermione."

"You said my last name and you know it" Hermione said, stamping her foot. "Are you a stalker? If you are, my Mother and Father will turn you into the police! I've also read a book about the Law, and I could easily get you twenty years in jail Mister!"

"I'm not a stalker!" Arthur said, holding his hands up innocently. "Consider me...a life long friend."

"You want to be my friend?" Hermione was shocked. Slowly a smile crept onto her face. She hadn't ever had a really cool friend before, as in someone like Arthur."

"Of course! Listen, I really must be going. Before I do though, I'll tell you a secret." Arthur said, crouching down to Hermione's level. "In the future you are going to meet some very loyal friends. Just you wait and see...I can tell."

"O-okay" Hermione said, a little taken aback. Could this man tell the future or something?

"Wonderful. Well, have a nice day Hermione. I'm sure you'll enjoy your book immensely, I've read it myself at least three times."

Hermione didn't have any time to reply as Arthur walked with his large pile of books to the front of the store to pay for them. For a moment she simply stared at the man up until he left the store with his newly purchased books. Then she sighed. Something was a bit strange about this man, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Hermione sweetheart, did you find a book?" Mrs. Granger asked. "We really must get going. I'm supposed to be working in an hour. Those cavities of sugar teethed children wont fill themselves."

"Yes Mother, I found a book." Hermione said, passing the book to her mom.

"An interesting pick" Mrs. Granger said with a smile. "You'll have to tell us all about it when your finished."

"Yes" Hermione said. "I will"

And with that, she once again took her Mother's hand as they went towards the checkout area.

Later that night Hermione was reading her book. Although it was full of long and complicated words, it wasn't that much of a challenge to Hermione. Besides, it even had pictures. There was one picture in particular that had Hermione puzzled. Standing next the the queen in a picture was a man who looked all to familiar. A man who looked like...Arthur.

"Oh my goodness' Hermione whispered aloud. "It says this picture was taken fifteen years ago but...Arthur looks the same. I knew that man wasn't human!"

**a/n: Sooo, I hope this turned out okay. I may write an epilogue to finish the whole story with..if you guys want me to. Just say so in a review please.**

**By the way, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. Please tell me how you liked this chapter!**


	4. The last meeting

It was 2002, four years after the Battle of Hogwarts. For the first time in many years, everything was well. Ron and Hermione had just gotten married a few weeks ago, so they were living nicely as a married couple. Harry and Ginny were planning a wedding as well. It was to take place in the summer, which was only two months from now. Harry was an Auror, working under the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Magical world was running quite smoothly as well. Nobody had to worry about Voldemort any longer.

Today Harry and Ginny were going to be meeting Ron and Hermione for lunch in a muggle cafe. Although they did see each other a lot, it was nice to just sit down over lunch and talk about old times, new times, and even future times.

"Sorry we're late. Ronald misplaced his wand...again." Hermione said dryly, tugging her husband along beside her as they both sat in the booth seat across from Harry and Ginny.

"Again Ron?" Harry asked in amusement.

"I was in a hurry! I just set it down without thinking, and I forgot where I put it!" Ron said in defense, smiling nonetheless.

The four wizards ordered their food and fell into a long conversation about whether or not they should buy Mr. Weasley an electronic muggle scooter for his next Birthday. They fell into casual joking, just as four normal young adults would. Suddenly they were drawn from their conversation from the voice of someone talking into a phone, yelling angrily.

"The meeting isn't for another thirty minutes you dolt, I have plenty of time to get back!" A highly accented British voice said. Harry turned around as discreetly as possible to see who was talking. There was something about that voice...

"No Alfred! I can walk back myself...if you come looking for me then I swear to God!" The man then went into a series of clever insults, some that even Harry himself had yet to learn. When the man turned around, Harry gasped.

The man's eyes...they were the vivid color of forest green. He had seen those eyes before. He had looked into those very eyes. But where? Where had he seen this man before?

"I know him!" Hermione suddenly broke the tense silence. "I've met him before..somewhere."

"Hey, me too!" Ron said as he studied the man. Ginny looked a little confused, as she had never recalled meeting the man before. She was interested to see exactly who he was though.

"Why don't you talk to him?" She suggested. "He could be a wizard."

"Using a muggle cell phone?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "Highly unlikely Ginny."

"Well you try coming up with something better then!" Ginny snapped back at her brother.

Suddenly the man looked up, eyes landing on all of the wizards briefly before his eyes settled on Harry. Then, the man broke into a smile. He stood up and walked briskly over to where they were sitting, much to everyone's surprise.

"How delightful, I didn't think that I'd run into you again for quite some time!" The man said, running a hand through his tousled straw colored hair.

"I'm terribly sorry to say this Sir, but I don't recall where we've met. I do recognize you though." Hermione said politely. The man's smile only grew.

"Of course! I'm terribly sorry, it had been quite some time hasn't it? It's as though I all know you personally though so I cant help it. You may remember seeing me at Hogwarts every so often visiting Dumbledore, but the only time you and I have spoken up close was in a bookstore when you were just a tiny little thing." He said, chuckling in remembrance.

"Oh!" Hermione's eyes widened. "You were the man who...who helped me reach a book!"

"Indeed" The man responded. "Allow me to introduce myself again. Arthur Kirkland ma'am."

Harry came to a sudden realization as well. He knew the name Arthur Kirkland. If he remembered correctly Dumbledore had spoken of that name a few times. Plus the memories of when he was a kid began to come back. Arthur...Arthur had met him when he was small before too!

"We met when you were out with your Aunt and cousin the the mall Harry." Arthur said, noticing Harry's shocked face. "And I believe I met you when you were wondering around Diagon Alley Ron."

Harry and Ron both looked at each other wide eyed, while Hermione kept staring at Arthur, thin eyebrows scrunched together as she began thinking really hard.

"Wait a moment. When we met you were a young adult...but you don't look any older." Hermione said quietly.

"I know" Arthur said. "I doubt that I'm ever going to get any older...in appearance that is."

Ginny was silent as she watched her Fiancee, brother, and sister in law converse with Arthur. She could feel power illuminating off of this strange man. He was no human, but not a wizard either. This man was something entirely different...but what?

"So what exactly are you then?" Ron asked curiously.

"I think you'll find that Harry knows the answer." Arthur responded, grinning.

They all turned to look at Harry, who was frowning with thought, trying to place what had happened on the day when he had met Arthur in the mall area. Arthur had given him chocolate, and then told him that his parents would be proud of him! He had also said some strange things and then after he had left...

Harry knew.

"Your England." He said simply.

"Right you are!" Arthur said joyfully. "I knew you remembered, you just needed time to think."

Hermione and Ron both gasped audibly, staring at Arthur as if he were some alien. Harry couldn't help staring at Arthur in shock as well. Ginny however, smiled at Arthur.

"I don't believe we've ever met properly Arthur. I'm Ginny Weasley, Harry's fiancee. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said smoothly, shaking hands with the country.

"Ah, but pleasure is all mine. Harry certainly knows how to choose gorgeous brides." Arthur said, smiling fondly at the red haired woman.

"So your actually a country? Our country nonetheless?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed I am." Was all Arthur answered her with. As absurd as it sounded, they believed him. Something seemed fit with Arthur being a country, especially England. Once Harry looked into his eyes, he didn't need any other evidence. This man was England!

"How old are you?" Hermione wondered.

"Heheh...do I have to answer that? Let's just say that I've been living for a long time." Arthur said, blushing a little in embarrassment of his age. "I'm physically a 23 year old though!"

"So your immortal?" Ginny asked. "Or is it...is it possible for you to die?"

"Yes, I am certainly immortal. As for dieing...I'm not quite sure. It is possible for a country to no longer exist but it doesn't mean they're entirely gone. Take Prussia for instance. That git still thinks it's okay interrupt meetings." Arthur explained, scowling at the thought of Germany's annoying older brother.

"This is amazing" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Listen, I never got to thank you personally. The Wizarding war was getting to be quite a pain, but you stopped it. That in itself was quite impressive." Arthur said, looking Harry in the eye. "Thank you. Thank you everyone."

Before anyone could utter another word, the cafe door slammed open. Glancing over briefly to see who it was, Arthur cursed. It was Alfred.

"ARTIE! There you are!" The American shouted loudly, sauntering over to where Arthur stood. "I've been looking all over for ya after you hung up on me!"

"Stupid git! I told you not to come looking for me! The meeting isn't going to start for another..."

"It already started twenty minutes ago. Ludwig is furious, so I told him that I'd come drag you back." Alfred interrupted.

"It's already started?" Arthur asked, checking his watch. "Damn..."

"Er...Artie? Who are these people?" Alfred asked curiously studying the wizards.

"They're my friends!" Arthur snapped, before turning back and smiling apologetically at the shocked wizards. "And they know that I'm England, so you don't have to be so worried."

"Really? I didn't know you had any friends!" Alfred teased, before winking at the others. "Hi everyone, I'm Alfred F. Jones, also known as the United States of America." He said enthusiastically.

"America? Your saying that your actually America? Blimey that's cool!" Ron said, staring at the boisterous man in awe.

"I know, it's awesome right? And to top it off, I'M THE HERO!" Alfred claimed. "But...we should really get back before Germany has both of our heads."

"Alright, I'll be with you in a second and we can leave. Just hold on." Arthur grumbled. Suddenly his face turned solemn and he leaned closer to Harry.

"I know your still upset about Dumbledore, though it's been awhile." He whispered so only Harry alone could hear him. "I was close to him too, so I know how you feel. Just as I told you before, England will always be with you. thank you Harry Potter."

Then England stood straighter and waved to all of them. "Perhaps someday we'll run into each other again. Have a good day."He said, before walking out of the small cafe with Alfred. Hermione was a bit upset that he had to leave so soon. There were so many things she would have liked to ask him! Meeting a country...such a rare thing!

"Well...that was certainly thrilling." Ron said, breaking the silence.

"You know I noticed another thing. Countries are pretty good looking." Ginny said through muffled laughter. Harry snapped from his thoughts, studying his wife carefully.

"You...you still think I'm good looking right?" He asked. Ginny laughed and answered him with a short yet sweet kiss. Hermione decided to act as well, gently taking Ron's hand and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"He's a good man, country or not." Harry spoke softly. "Isn't it weird when you look into his eyes? Something just tells you that he's England, that he's your country."

"I know what you mean." Ginny said. "It's interesting that he met the three of you before."

"Yeah. Well now we know one thing...England will always be on our side." Harry grinned.

...

"I cant believe you had to come in and embarrass me in front of the most famous man in the Wizarding World!" England yelled at America. "I was having one of my good moments!"

"Hahaha whatever you say Artie. Germany is still going to be wicked mad." Alfred responded as he laughed.

"...Whatever. It was worth it."

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I guess this is the end...**

**WAIT! If you guys have any requests or ideas for one-shots (Harry Potter and Hetalia) Then feel free to PM or review them to me!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
